Dear FFN
by Hawkholly
Summary: Credit to The Great Mikey Weston for the idea. The characters of the Mario franchise write letters; sometimes they're asking questions, being smart alecks, or being just plain stupid! Rated T for safety. *edit* This is, for whatever reason, my most popular story. Thank you all for 600 reviews!
1. Fawful is Not Cute (or of Chortles)

**Dear FFN**

_Hiya! I give __**The Great Mikey Weston **__full credit for this idea! I absolutely love the one she made, and she hasn't updated it in a while, so I decided to make one of my own. __**I currently have at least forty chapters written.**_

_So anyway, if you don't like mine, read hers! Hers is so awesome :)_

* * *

Dear FFN,

FAWFUL IS NOT OF CUTENESS OR OF CHORTLES!

—A Fawful who has Mustard of Doom

* * *

_Please review, even if you don't have an account! Just no flaming. I will accept constructive criticism!_


	2. King Bowser is Awesome

_I'm double updating because the reviews made me happy! ^^_

_A quick review response:_

_This is meant to be a short one-sentence letter. It's supposed to either be witty, funny, serious, or sometimes all three._

_Now on with the letter!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

I KNOW I'M AWESOME! BWAHAHA! Keep talkin!

—An awesome King Bowser

* * *

_I love Bowser…_


	3. Peach Doesn't Have Kids

_A really quick note:_

_If you have read my story "Fly Away", PLEASE TAKE MY POLL. Every vote counts!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

THE KOOPALINGS ARE NOT MY CHILDREN. WE ARE DIFFERENT SPECIES FOR GOD'S SAKE.

—An angry Peach

* * *

_EXACTLY._


	4. Luigi Has a Girlfriend

_Poor fangirls…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

I am _Daisy's _boyfriend. I am NOT interested in being anyone else's boyfriend. STOP ASKING ME.

_—Luigi_

* * *

_*looks directly at Luigisgirlfriend which is not actually possible but oh well* I think you're an exception...but I don't actually know...?_


	5. Birdo's Haters

Dear FFN,

…Why does everyone hate me?

—A very confused Birdo


	6. Toad and Toadette Are Related

_*reads reviews* __This...is...funny...? My horrible attempt at humour is...funny? *faints*_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Why do people ship us? We're brother and sister! Nintendo confirmed it!

—Toad and Toadette

* * *

_Seriously...this isn't that funny! XD it's not!_


	7. The Random Bean

_XD this was mandatory…_

_And thanks, Zora Princess! ^^ that made me happy. And no, I wasn't being sarcastic! I was literally in the mall when I wrote these, seriously ticked off, so I needed something to rant about...which the Mario characters did for me!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND!

—A hyperactive bean of the Beanbean Kingdom


	8. Prince Peasley Doesn't Love Luigi

_Don't worry, Blossom, lots of people don't know that. Now on with the letter!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

WHY DO YOU PEOPLE THINK I LOVE LUIGI?

—A grossed-out Prince Peasley


	9. Doopliss Doesn't Love Mimi

_3…2…1…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

I DO NOT LOVE MIMI! SHEESH!

—An angry Doopliss


	10. Our Princess is in Another Castle!

_XD this had to be done…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Are you looking for the princess? She's in another castle.

—Toad


	11. Dimentio is Not Cute

_A reviewer that wished to stay anonymous gave me this idea. Thank you, anonymous reviewer!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

…Ah ha ha, NO. I am NOT cute.

—Dimentio

* * *

_I gotta agree with Dimentio on this one..._

_...Fawful is waaaaaaay cuter. XD but, of course, it's your opinion. Speaking of opinion, please take my poll. I'd appreciate it :)_


	12. Staredown with Boo

_O_O twelve reviews overnight and three more today? That's like FIFTEEN in less than twenty-four hours! O: I guess Dimentio is more popular than I thought._

* * *

Dear FFN,

STOP STARING AT ME. DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN I STARE AT YOU?!

—Boo

* * *

_No one likes to be stared at, especially if you're new..._


	13. Bowser Jr Gets Trolled

_Honestly, I'm feeling really sad right now because I'm listening to such a beautiful, sad song. If you look at my profile you will see a link to it in my list of The Top 10 Zelda Songs. It is called "Ballad of the Wind Fish"._

* * *

Dear FFN,

People troll me because I'm not a Koopaling. WOW.

—Bowser Jr.

* * *

_Yet again, you don't have to look at the link to the song, but it is SO beautiful, I almost cry._


	14. Wario Needs Some Haterade

Dear FFN,

Roses are red, violets are blue, while I make money you're stinking like poo!

—A very, VERY rude Wario

* * *

_What he meant by that is that while he's going around making money you're being lazy. I'm sorry if I offended anyone...it just sounded like something he would say XD_


	15. Waluigi Doesn't Understand L's

Dear FFN,

If you hate me just because my L is upside down, why do you like Mr. L when his is BACKWARDS?

—An offended Waluigi

* * *

_I don't like Waluigi either, but that's...actually a good point…_


	16. DK Likes Bananas

Dear FFN,

TELL KING K. ROOL TO STOP STEALING MY FREAKING BANANAS. GET A LIFE.

—A banana-eating DK


	17. Funky Kong is Self-Obsessed

_Gah, I hate FK users…I mean, a few is okay, but I don't wanna see a WHOLE ROOM full of them, geez!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Everyone plays as me on Mario Kart Wii! I love seeing myself everywhere I go!

—A self-obsessed Funky Kong

* * *

_I use Princess Peach! Don't ask…she is just AWESOME to use, I almost always get first. ^^_


	18. Mario Doesn't Like Dried Shrooms

_Poor Mario…SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED TTYD._

* * *

Dear FFN,

I hate the treasure in The Thousand-Year Door. A dried shroom? Really?

—A wronged Mario


	19. Rawk Hawk Feels RAAAAAAAWKED!

_Couldn't resist… XD this quote actually doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Nintendo._

* * *

Dear FFN,

FEEL THE RAAAAAAAWK!

—A very rawked Rawk Hawk


	20. Toad Wants You to Play Fire Emblem

_I got this one from Paper Mario: TTYD. Meaning, this doesn't belong to me...it belongs to Nintendo._

* * *

Dear FFN,

Have you played Fire Emblem? It ROCKS MY SOCKS!  
—A Toad from Petalburg


	21. Marilyn Says GUHHHHHHH! and Nothing Else

_In case you haven't noticed, I love TTYD…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

GUHHHHHHHHH!

—Marilyn

* * *

_For those of you that have not played it, Marilyn is a character that only says "GUHHHHHH!" Quite humourous in a serious situation if I do say so myself XXD_

_We're almost at 200 reviews! Thanks for even letting this hit triple digits!_


	22. Mario Vs Link

_Okay, really quick:_

_There will __**not **__be any more responses because they are against the rules. I'd also like to thank __**Zora Princess **__for defending this story and for being the 200th reviewer! To Treacle Parcheesi: 1. I have **three** stories that have plots. I decided to try a different story. This is __**not **__my specialty; next time you should probably _**check**_ my stories before saying something like that. 2. Many people __**like **__these kinds of stories, so they are __**not **__an abomination. I strongly disagree. Everyone likes a good humour fic._

* * *

Dear FFN,

Everyone thinks Link is cute, even though we're just alike? …Wait…should I start using a sword?

—A confused Mario

* * *

_Also, my authors notes are apparently too long, so I will try to shorten them. However, I __**will **__speak my mind if I have something that I want to say. Also...how did this hit 200 reviews? I don't understand what's so awesome about this...oh well! Thanks for letting this hit 200 reviews!_


	23. Mario, Peach, and Bowser Have a Triforce

_I was bored…so this is a special! :D I "asked" the characters what their Triforce would be if they had one…here are their responses!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

If I had a Triforce, what kind would I have? Obviously the Triforce of Beautifulness! And the Triforce of Getting Kidnapped-ness!

—A very beautiful Peach

* * *

Dear FFN,

If I had a Triforce, I would have the TRIFORCE OF AWESOMENESS!

—An awesome King Bowser

* * *

Dear FFN,

My Triforce…? Probably the Triforce of Mustaches.

—Mario, Master of Mustaches

* * *

_:D TRIFORCES!_

_Also, two things…1. I'm sick. Bleh…-_- and 2. For those who read my story Fly Away, I updated that._


	24. Boo Screams His Name at You

_I'd just like to say thank you for over 200 reviews, and thanks to you that enjoy it that haven't reviewed; I know there are a few of you. I check to see who's favourited, as I'm sure all authors do. (:_

* * *

Dear FFN,

BOO!

—A Boo

* * *

…_Yeah…I like Boo. (:_


	25. Support the Koopa Troopa Organization!

_Support the Koopa Troopa Organization!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Please stop kicking my shell. I don't wanna be a soccer ball!

—Koopa Troopa

* * *

_This marks twenty five chapters! Woohoo! __And believe it or not, it's so hard to come up with new material…I'm not even joking. I have a terrible time thinking of what to put sometimes._


	26. Metal Mario: Uncertain Loyalties

_Lots of people are confused about Metal Mario. Is he evil or good? Why is he a heavyweight when Mario is a medium weight? I present the answer from Metal Mario himself…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Yes, I am actually evil—think of Metal Sonic or something like that to help you remember. And I am heavier than Mario because I'M METAL.

—Metal Mario

* * *

_GET TOLD. XD I'm kidding. But Nintendo actually confirmed that he was evil...I think...well, I read it somewhere that LOOKED official-looking._


	27. Mimi's Best Friend

_Don't worry, guys! Daisy's coming in chapter 49!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Diamonds ARE NOT a girl's best friend; Rupees are!

—Mimi

* * *

_Also, on October 5th, 2012, *aka tomorrow morning* I have to wake up early and go sing for my region choir auditions all by myself! I made it last year, but you never know! Wish me luck! (:_

_...But you don't have to. XD_


	28. The Third-Most Awesome Villains Are

Dear FFN,

WE WERE VOTED NUMBER THREE ON THE BEST VILLAINS LIST! YESSSSSSSS!

—The Koopa Bros.

* * *

_Anyone who's played the original Paper Mario on the N64 will understand why. These guys are AWESOME._

_AND I MADE REGION :DDDDDDDDD_


	29. L33T HAMM3R BROZ SP3AK LIK3 THIS!

_:D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *hacking fit*_

_I'm so sorry if you get confused..._

* * *

Dear FFN,

U IZ J3LUZ OF OUR PWNING $KILLZ. U R A n00b. WE R3CI3V3 0RD3R$ THRU ANTENNAS ON TH3$3 L33T H3LM3T$. TH3Y R H0TN3$$.

—L33T HAMM3R BR0Z

* * *

_If you know what game this is from, YOU ARE AN AWESOME PERSON. If not, you're still awesome, but I wanna find someone who knows what this is a reference to!_

_And…249 reviews…249…ONE AWAY!_

_And also, the last line is actually from the game. That doesn't belong to me._


	30. Mario Abused Donkey Kong, Not Pauline!

Dear FFN,

…So everyone hates me because…? What did I even do wrong? Mario's the one that abused Donkey Kong IN HIS VERY FIRST GAME!

—a confused Pauline


	31. Stuffwell's Adventure

_Who doesn't love this little suitcase who is so much like Navi?_

* * *

Dear FFN,

BACK TO ADVENTURE!

—Stuffwell

* * *

_I actually like Stuffwell a lot. He's one of my favourite Mario partners. Starlow was just kind of annoying._


	32. What is Doopliss's Name?

_Aw man, I've been WAITING for this one._

* * *

Dear FFN,

Can you guess my name? Bet you can't! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

—Doopliss

* * *

_This is a reference to TTYD. All of those who have beaten this game know the pain of backtracking to and from Doopliss's sanctuary place and Twilight Town (STOLEN FROM KINGDOM HEARTS) oh so many times to try to guess this dude's name._


	33. Honey Queen Should be Ruling Her Galaxy

Dear FFN,

…Why am I in Mario Kart 7? Not that I'm complaining or anything.

—A confused Honey Queen

* * *

_Don't worry, we're all wondering that…_

_Also, I have twelve pieces of music to learn for choir. TWELVE. PIECES. Wish me luck..._


	34. Shy Guy's Secret

_I've always wondered this…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

You will NEVER know what is behind my mask. In fact, this secret has been kept for so long, I don't know either.

—A Shy Guy


	35. 300 Reviews and Miracle Toadley Cure

_Congratulations to Random Dawn 14! She's my 300th reviewer!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

_I _am the one that formed the Star Cures! Therefore, it shall be called the Miracle TOADLEY Cure!

-Doctor Toadley

* * *

_NO. BAD TOADLEY._

_Also, I updated one of the final chapters on Fly Away, if you read that story!_


	36. Lakitu Drives!

_I was very excited to hear about Lakitu joining Mario Kart 7!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

YES I GET TO DRIVE!

—An excited Lakitu

* * *

_I feel ya, bud. I feel ya._


	37. SMORGSMORGSMORG! (Plus 350 reviews!)

_Another TTYD one…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

SMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORG!

—Smorg, Boss of the Excess Express

* * *

_350 reviews! Whoa…O_O_


	38. Birdo's a Girl and I Keep a Promise!

_We have all asked this to ourselves once or twice…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

ARE YOU KIDDING ME. I'M A GIRL. I HAVE A FREAKING BOW ON MY HEAD.

—An angry Birdo

* * *

_Remember waaaaaaay back before I deleted the responses when I told Zora Princess that Birdo would address this? I kept my promise! NOW GIMME CAKE..._

_...XD_


	39. What is Wrong With Technology These Days

_I believe I got half of this from TTYD (again.) So partial credit to them._

* * *

Dear FFN,

Can you blame me? Peach is beyond anything in my programming. In fact, when I first saw her, my data banks nearly overheated.

—Sir Grodus's loyal computer, TEC

* * *

_TECxPeach is just weird…but Nintendo shipped it anyway with Peach caring about him…like, a lot…_

_...*covers face while playing TTYD*_

_*facepalms while Peach dances with TEC* (which really happens in the game)_


	40. Baby Bowser Loves Evil Milk

_M&L: Partners in Time. You will have no idea what this is about if you have not played that game._

* * *

Dear FFN,

I love milk! Especially when it comes from an evil cow!

—Baby Bowser

* * *

_Also, I pray for those that are wrapped up in Hurricane Sandy to be safe. I've actually been in a hurricane before, and they deal a whole lot of damage. But since the moon is full, it'll make more damage to all of the East Coast by raising the tide._

_May you all be safe, if you are reading this story._


	41. Poison Shrooms and Happy Halloween!

Dear FFN,

So here I go around, strolling along all la di da de da in _Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels_, I hit a brick, and…a poisoned mushroom? Seriously, Nintendo? Do you WANT to kill us off?

—A devastated Mario

_This is the game where poison mushrooms first entered the Mario world, much to everyone's fright._

_Speaking of fright…HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_


	42. Confused Koopalings and Daylight Savings

Dear FFN,

…Wait, why do people call us by different names?

—The confused Koopalings

* * *

_I think I know the answer, but I'm not sure either…_

_If you guys wanna know my theory, tell me so in the reviews! Also, turn back your clocks an hour; it's daylight savings time!_


	43. Mario's Last Name and 400 Reviews!

Dear FFN,

…You guys know that Nintendo confirmed that my last name isn't Mario, right?

—Mario [Unknown]

* * *

_I'll admit, Mario Mario makes sense because of the MARIO BROS., but Nintendo confirmed that his last name isn't Mario…I guess we'll learn in due time, right?_

_Also, thanks for everyone that made this story hit 400 reviews! (: And happy birthday to my good friend Blossom the Cellist; it was on Monday, November 5th! If you know her, I made her a birthday story!_


	44. Peach's Veggies

Dear FFN,

Kay, so I might like vegetables, but that's not supposed to mean that they're my most powerful weapon. Seriously?

—Princess Peach

P.S. Well, they gave me levitating to make up for it, BUT STILL!

* * *

_This is a Super Smash Bros. Brawl reference. My fellow Peach users understand._

_...Plus in the guide it says this is one of her most powerful attacks... :P_


	45. NO SHADOWSHELLSHIPPING!

_Gah, this drives me nuts…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

STOP SHADOWSHELLSHIPPING. IT'S WEIRD. WE WILL NEVER LOVE EACH OTHER. VIVIAN LIKES MARIO AND KOOPS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

—An angry Vivian and Koops

* * *

_In about six chapters, the story will end… ): I'm sorry, guys…it's just impossible to think of so much new material. It feels like it's been so fast…and it has._

_*edit* um...the story is NOT ending in about six chapters! :D_


	46. Super Paper Mario Cast is Confused

Dear FFN,

…Why are there so many Paper Mario stories?

—The Paper Mario gang


	47. Annoying Babies and New Poll AGAIN

_To the people that are annoyed with the babies:_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Is it our fault that we're annoying? WE'RE BABIES. BABIES ARE ANNOYING.

—The offended babies

* * *

_XD when babies are screaming and crying, they are very annoying. Especially when you are eating and they are screaming their heads off and the parents are just laughing and chatting, like what happened last night with me._

_Okay, so I would appreciate if you voted for my NEW poll! It's about a new story that I am planning, and I will need help! It's about the Mario characters going to high school—an overdone yet extremely fun kind of story! Please vote!_

_For those of you who do not know-Woodshop is a class where you build things with wood._


	48. King Boo's Driving Secret

_XD I actually got this from the Mario Kart Wii guidebook._

* * *

Dear FFN,

Sometimes people ask me how I drive in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart: Double Dash! TONGUE POWER.

—King Boo

* * *

_**Mr. L** is winning in my poll! If you want someone else to win/haven't voted, go vote! I'm keeping the poll up until **Thanksgiving,** and then the official results will be up for everyone to see!_


	49. Daisy and ONE AWAY FROM FIFTY!

_Guess whaaaaaat? IT'S FINALLY CHAPTER 49! Remember all those chapters ago that I said "Hey, Daisy will be in chapter 49!"? Well HERE SHE IS!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

So just because I'm loud and my voice is annoying means that I'm automatically hated by pretty much everyone? How many people in this world are loud and have annoying voices? I HATE STEREOTYPES.

—A hurt Princess Daisy

* * *

_I've gotta agree with her on this…you really can't help it if your voice is annoying. But the loud part...wait, I am a VERY loud person, so I have to agree with her on that too! Otherwise I'm calling myself annoying!_

_I will update the story with the __**50**__**th **__chapter tomorrow with poll results! We're so close to 500 reviews!_


	50. Dimentio's Odd Pairings and Thanksgiving

_THE FIFTIETH CHAPTER! YAAAAAAH! *parties* And now a letter from…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Ah ha ha…WHAT IS WITH THE WEIRD PAIRINGS. Dimimi will never happen (like a vulture, SHE IS UGLY) and LxDimentio? L=LUIGI. Would you pair Luigi with me? NO. THINK, PEOPLE.

—A grossed-out Dimentio

* * *

_Mr. L is the official winner of my poll! Here are the results:_

_Mr. L—Seven votes_

_TEC—Three votes_

_Toad—Two votes_

_Rawk Hawk, Hooktail, X-Naut, and Marilyn—One vote_

_I actually figured Mr. L was gonna win. XD_

_Happy Thanksgiving!_


	51. Sir Grodus is ALIIIIIIVE

_I think we've all wondered this…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

…How am I alive…? I'm…just a head. …NINTENDO LOGIC FTW!

—An excited Sir Grodus

* * *

_Okay, I have news! Since I've gotten some ideas from Future Fantasy Writer's sister, I'm going to keep writing this story for a while! Thank you, FFWS! THANK HER IN YOUR REVIEWS! OR ELSE I'LL PUT YOU ON THE WALL OF SHAME IN THE NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTE!_

_Also: I HAVE STARTED ANOTHER POLL! XD You don't have to take it if you don't want to, but it would mean a lot to me. :P_


	52. 500 Reviews! And Toadsworth, Too

_Cluekid, my friend on FFN, is my 500__th__ reviewer! :) thank you all so much for even having me get that many!_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Have you seen the princess?! I am simply awash with worry!

—Toadsworth

* * *

_XD lol…I have no idea why I am so amused._

_WALL OF SHAME FOR NOT THANKING FFWS:_

_CLUEKID!_

_RANDOM DAWN 14!_

_PLASMATROOPA!_

_Now GO AND POINT AND LAUGH AT THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS! (XD my choir teacher tells us to do this to someone when they get in trouble)_


	53. Yoshi's Defending Mario

Dear FFN,

Mario has not betrayed me…YET. I will notify you when he does.

—Yoshi

* * *

_For those of you that do not know: I have started a forum page! :P I put a link to it in my profile. Go check it out if you want to! Just be sure you talk about what the topic is about, and NO SERIOUS SWEARING! Face my wrath if you do..._


	54. HAIL BLECK!

Dear FFN,

Yeah, um, I'm gonna need you all to sit still while I use my hypno-powers on you, 'K? Just hang tight…and now you serve the Count! Got it?

—Nastasia

* * *

_I love Nastasia in SPM…but she's not my favourite villain. That honour belongs to Mr. L._


	55. Mr L's Time to Shine

_I think most of you have been waiting quite some time for this._

* * *

Dear FFN,

HAVE AT YOU!

—Mr. L

P.S. STOP ANNOYING DIMENTIO AND ME. WE DON'T LIKE IT.

* * *

_I doubt fangirls will ever stop annoying you two. *high fives all fangirls that have annoyed them*_


	56. The Paper Mario Goombas, Like Totally

_I'm guilty of doing what Goombella describes…_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Why do people, like, totally ship me and Goombario? Is it because we're both, like, Goombas?

—Goombella

* * *

_Have you ever, like, noticed how many, like, times Goombella, like, totally says like, like totally?_

_XD she says it A LOT in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door._

_But I ship you and Goombario, Goombella…y'all are ADORABLE together!_


	57. O'Chunks is Chunkin

Dear FFN,

IMMA GONNA CHUNK YEH!

—O'Chunks

* * *

_Second favourite SPM villain. :D_


	58. Midbus's Pun!

Dear FFN,

I used to be afraid of Fawful's headgear until I found out that IT SUCKED!

…

MUH MUH MUH!

—Midbus

* * *

_XD I love Midbus. He cracks me up, what with his nonsense sayings._

_I've actually had this pun stuck in my head for a long time. XD_


	59. Opinions on Rosalina

Dear FFN,

…So do you guys like me, or…?

—Rosalina

* * *

_People have mixed feelings of Rosalina. Some say she's way better than Peach, and others say she's a cheap copy. I think Rosalina is awesome. (:_


	60. Kill Mr Thwomp!

Dear FFN,

Next time you see my husband, beat him up.

—Ms. Thwomp

* * *

_Yes, there's actually a Ms. Thwomp. If you haven't played Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, you will not understand this at all. You just won't. For those of you who have, you know exactly why she wants to kick his butt._

_...To Mr. Thwomp, NEVER call your wife fat..._


	61. Wrote Count Bleck

Dear FFN,

Count Bleck prefers to be called Blumiere…wrote Count Bleck.

—Blumiere

P.S. Did Nasty use her powers on you? Hello, new minion! …Greeted Count Bleck.

* * *

_Hey guys—it might be a while before I update this story, because I'm trying to think of new ideas. I DO want to hit at least 100 chapters before I call it off, so…yeah. I appreciate those of you who are giving me ideas, and I may use them! Please be patient with lil old me, because I have no idea when this story will be updated._


	62. Elementary, My Dear Luigi!

_If you have gotten past the sixth world in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, you understand why this is so funny. XD_

* * *

Dear FFN,

If you see LUIGI, tell him I say hello!

—Pennington

P.S. I thought LUIGI wore green…hmm…

* * *

_THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 600 REVIEWS! I DIDN'T THINK I'D EVER GET THIS MANY REVIEWS! XD _…_And the caps lock button wasn't working then, sorry. Lol_

_Random Person was my 600__th__ reviewer! Thank you all very much! :)_

_By the way, I changed my name back to Hawkholly, my original nickname here on fanfiction! :)_


	63. Kersti, Stiker, & Countries!

_...So sorry for the incredibly long A/N below...bear with me._

* * *

Dear FFN,

If you unscramble the letters of my name, it spells "Stiker." …Wow, Nintendo couldn't even spell Sticker…sheesh…

—Kersti

* * *

_XD my seven-year-old cousin told me this. PROPS TO MY COUSIN WOOOOOO!_

_Anyway, I'd like to tell you that __**Dear FFN has 17,748 views TOTAL coming from countries such as the US, UK, Canada, Australia, Mexico, Malaysia, Netherlands, China, Hong Kong, Norway, Singapore, Virgin Islands (US), Germany, Iceland, Venezuela, Brazil, Japan, France, Portugal, Austria, Uruguay, Indonesia, Colombia, Belgium, Jordan, Nigeria, New Zealand, Sweden, Philippines, Ecuador, Italy, United Arab Emirates, Puerto Rico, India, and Luxembourg! **__I just thought y'all would like to know! Also, THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING AND LOOKING AT THIS FROM 34 COUNTRIES (NOT COUNTING PUERTO RICO BECAUSE THAT'S TECHNICALLY PART OF U.S.!)_


	64. WEEGEE!

_:O_

* * *

Dear FFN,

I'm watching you.

—WEEGEE

* * *

_I hate to advertise, but do any of y'all like The Legend of Zelda? I recently started an RP on a forum (Adventures and Calamities: A Zelda RP). I'd love to see you guys RPing with me and some others :)_

_The RP itself isn't still set up; I'm letting people send in OCs for a day or so before making the RP page. So come on in and send some OCs! :) If you want to. If you don't like Zelda, you don't have to come._


	65. Unscrew the Screw!

Dear FFN,

If you screw a screw to unscrew a screw to screw a screw to unscrew a screw to unscrew a screw to unscrew a screw to screw a screw to unscrew a screw to unscrew a screw to screw a screw, what was the point in all of that?

—Toad from Petalburg

* * *

_XD if any of y'all watch Chuggaaconroy, something similar happened…I just took this into my own hands… :P_

_Also…yet again…TAKE MY POLL. XD I changed it again!_


	66. SPECIAL-What is a Letter, Goombario?

_Very sorry for not updating recently! Ideas are hard to come by..._

* * *

Dear FFN,

This is a letter. On a letter, you write stuff! It's very fun. Parakarry delivers them. So when you put it in the mailbox, WOOSH! A few minutes later, you see Parakarry flying through the sky! See, letters are fun, Mario. You should write some often.

…Oh, wait, you're not Mario?

—Goombario

* * *

_I've gotten so inspired by both of the first two Paper Mario games (I'm on chapter 7 in the N64, I've beaten the GCN one…) that I'm going to write letters from all of the partners based on their abilities/some overused internet meme/a moment that happens in the game they are in._

_So, for Goombario, that was his Tattle ability (for those of you that have never played Paper Mario). I'm only explaining the first one in this special because…well, I know not everyone has played Paper Mario. XD But this is the only one I am explaining! If you need another explanation, PM me._


	67. Kooper's Dilemma (And 650 Reviews!)

Dear FFN,

I can't go outside without my shell. Period. It's _way _too embarrassing.

—Kooper

* * *

_Every time I look at Kooper, I keep seeing this creepy face…it reminds me of Elmo DX! It's just really creepy!_

_BTW, if y'all haven't already, take my poll…again…it has to do with a Valentine's Day fic! …And everyone that reads this story BETTER review that story…XD just kidding._


	68. Bombette's Breaking Hearts

_Uhhhhh…happy late Valentine's Day!_

_And to those that were kind enough to take my poll **again**, I finished the story but I wrote it on hand—something that I've never done before. So I have to transfer it. Expect to see it up today or tomorrow! (By the way, only one person got the category right. It's **Kid Icarus.)**_

* * *

Dear FFN,

Tell Bruce I'll never love him. Seriously. Tell him to get over it.

—Bombette

* * *

_Meant to publish this on Valentine's Day but I had no time to get on the computer and type it up. To those who don't know who Bruce is, pay close attention in Paper Mario N64. If you go to the post office, you can get letters addressed to the party members. Two letters to Bombette are love letters from Bruce._


	69. Parakarry Needs Help

_Sorry for taking a bit! Also, today marks my year-anniversary here on FFN! :D_

* * *

Dear FFN,

…Uhhhh, yeah, I lost some letters…but it's not my fault! It really isn't! I was just flying around one day and I saw this really pretty koopa named Koopie Koo! But then she beat me up when I asked her out, and I lost all my letters! WAAAAAAAA!

…Also, uh, could you help me look for letters? Please?

—Parakarry

P.S. Koopie Koo, if you're reading this, my number is *censored*

* * *

_Haha, poor Parakarry XD I'm sorry for taking so long to update…I'm in numerous forum games on fanfiction (I'm in the final 5 of a Survivor game, which is awesome) and real life is catching up as well. :/_


End file.
